To the Moon!
by Bishounenlvr
Summary: A mysterious voice booms out of nowhere..... and starts Yusuke's journey!
1. Keiko, I'm going to school today

Chapter 1  
  
Hey first time writing a fanfic! I'm a huge yu yu hakusho fan and I don't own any of the characters (though I wish I could draw them) "talking", (thinking), (A/N author's note) and *actions* Enters (gaps between dialogue) shows that different people are talking. If there are no spaces, it is still the same person talking, thinking, or performing an action. Well here goes!  
  
This takes place a little before Yusuke and Keiko are married. The memory Yusuke is referring to is the last episode of Yu Yu Hakusho when Yusuke gets back from Makai and Keiko jumps on him and kisses him.  
  
(stupid school) *kicks rock misses makes a hole in the cement* (I can't believe mom is making me go. I'd rather put up with Hiei than go to school.)  
  
"Yusuke! Where are you going?" shouts Keiko as she spots him in the distance.  
  
"Stop bugging me! I'm doing the right thing so I can at least get a job." Yusuke says without even bothering to turn around. The real reason Yusuke wants a job is so that he won't have to eat his mom's food anymore.  
  
"Well you might want to try when it's a school day." Says Keiko as she catches up to Yusuke. Keiko shakes her head as she realizes Yusuke hasn't gotten a bit smarter over the last 3 years.  
  
"Fine, I was just checking if you'd realize," mumbles Yusuke as he tries to cover up his stupid mistake.  
  
"Want to go to the beach?" asks Keiko.  
  
"Yah just promise you won't leap on me like I did when I got back from Makai (demon world)" Yusuke says thinking back to a few weeks ago.  
  
"Ok whatever promise I won't," replies Keiko as she also thinks back to the day on the beach.  
  
"Ok grab onto my shoulders" says Yusuke.  
  
"Why?" Keiko asks as she tries to read Yusuke's mind.  
  
"We're going to get there the fast way." Yusuke says, trying not to laugh.  
  
"ok..."a suspicious Keiko says.  
  
*Keiko grabs onto Yusuke's shoulders*  
  
*zoom*  
  
"YUSUKE! YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR! RUN SLOWER!" screams Keiko.  
  
Yusuke feels very happy because this is the first time he's been able to run this fast.  
  
*sigh "Finally" says a breathless Keiko.  
  
Yusuke chuckles as he looks at the disheveled Keiko.  
  
"What?"  
  
(Her hair's messed up guess it's the disadvantages of having long hair) "Nothing" Yusuke says through gritted teeth.  
  
*Yusuke and Keiko stay at the beach until the moon rises *  
  
"Hey look!" Exclaims Keiko.  
  
"What?" Inquiries Yusuke as he follows Keiko's finger towards the moon.  
  
"The moon looks funny." Says Keiko.  
  
"Whoa it looks really big."  
  
"YUSUKE!" booms a voice out of nowhere.  
  
YAY! First chapter! I won't put up the second until I get at least five reviews so I know that people want me to continue writing! It'll get more interesting promise! (more action too) and it's not all about Yusuke and Keiko! Kuwabara will definitely be in the next chapter and Kurama might be too! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	2. POP! AHH it's her!

Chapter 2  
  
Just in case you forgot,"talking", (thinking), (A/N author's note), and *actions *. Enters (gaps between dialogue) shows that different people are talking. If there are no spaces, it is still the same person talking, thinking, or performing an action. Just in case you can't tell who's talking, Keiko is usually polite, Botan is hyper, Kuwabara is just Kuwabara, Koenma is formal, and Yusuke is stubborn, easily irritated, and protective of Keiko. I don't own any of the characters! Enjoy!  
  
"What's happening?" asks Keiko as she looks up at the sky.  
  
"That's just Koenma using his new microphone. What is it Koenma?" says Yusuke.  
  
"The youko(A/N demons) are going crazy! Look at the moon." Koenma states.  
  
"What do youko have to do with the moon?" asks Keiko.  
  
"You humans think that the planets are far apart because they just formed there but actually the people in the spirit world had to spread them apart billions of years ago before my father was around. Just like you can make a hole from Makai to earth, you can also make portals from other planets. But youko like to get into Earth because they still need oxygen. The ones that don't fight for territory, which you people call "sandstorms" on places like Mars. Anyways, that's beside the point. The youko have found a way to open a door from the moon and are trying to get it to move closer to earth! If this happens all the youko in Makai will get to Earth! I need you to get Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara right away!"  
  
"Sorry Keiko. I'm going to have to blast those youko off the moon." Yusuke says apologetically.  
  
"I want to go!" whines Keiko.  
  
"No Keiko. The youko would kill you." Says Yusuke (And I'd have an extra person to watch out for)  
  
"I'm coming" *Keiko kicks Yusuke* "You left for 3 years last time, who knows how long it will be until you're back?"  
  
*Sigh* "Fine but I'm going to see if Koenma can get you a bodyguard," Yusuke says. (And if not I'll pound him to pulp)  
  
"Where are we going to find the old gang?" asks Keiko.  
  
"Well Kuwabara will be at his house and Kurama will be at his mother's house but Hiei might be harder to find...." Yusuke says. *Yawn * "Keiko let's start tomorrow. I bet the baby can wait a few more hours," says Yusuke as he snickers at his own joke. (Besides I don't want to put up with Kuwabara when he's sleepy.)  
  
The next day....  
  
"Yusuke, Yusuke" *Shake* "YUSUKE GET UP NOW!" yelled Atsuko.  
  
"What? What's happening?" Yusuke immediately jumps into a fighting pose.  
  
"Relax, its just Keiko. She says she needs to see you." Atsuko says.  
  
(Keiko? What did I do wrong this time....) "Hi Keiko. What is it?" asks Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke! Don't you remember? We need to find Kuwabara to help us kill the youko on the moon!" (It's already 10 o clock how does he manage to sleep this late?)  
  
"Oh yah. I forgot. Let's go," Yusuke says as he walks out the door. *Yawn*  
  
*They walk to Kuwabara's house*  
  
"Here Yusuke I'd better knock so you don't make a hole in Kuwabara's door." Keiko says.  
  
"Ok" (I wonder what happened to the hole in the cement...)  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
*out comes a sleepy just woken up Kuwabara* "What?!" Kuwabara yells.  
  
"Kuwabara, we need you to come with us so we can get all the youko off the moon. Koenma's orders." States Yusuke.  
  
"I'm in school now I don't want to be a spirit detective again." Kuwabara says.  
  
"But Kuwabara, if the youko on the Moon get to Earth there will be no school." Keiko explains.  
  
*Singingly* "And Yukina will think you're a big hero...." Teases Yusuke.  
  
"I'll do it! When do we start? *Blush* Where's Yukina?"  
  
Yusuke and Keiko laugh at the now blushing Kuwabara.  
  
"We start now and Yukina is probably with Genkai at the temple."  
  
"Yah Kuwabara let's go. We have to find Kurama. Anyone know where he lives?" asks Yusuke. *They all stare at each other*  
  
Suddenly....  
  
*Pop!*  
  
"Hello everybody! Botan at your service!"  
  
"Ahhhhh don't just pop out of nowhere! Why are you here?" screams a startled Yusuke.  
  
"Yes Botan long time no see. Did Koenma send you?" a more polite Keiko asks.  
  
"Are you coming with us too?"  
  
"Ok I'll answer all your questions. Koenma did send me and I'm coming with you because I'm Keiko's bodyguard!"  
  
(Koenma's got to be kidding) "YOU are going to protect Keiko? With what, your baseball bat?" Yusuke asks.  
  
(He's still as arrogant as ever) "Well Yusuke, as a matter of fact I am." Says Botan.  
  
*Everyone falls down anime style*  
  
"But Botan, last time you did that you almost died trying to save me." Keiko says, looking worried.  
  
"Yes but his time I have.... THIS!"  
  
*Raises a spray can labeled Youko be Gone.*  
  
(Yusuke and Kuwabara shake their heads.)  
  
"Botan, will that really get rid of the demons?" asks Keiko.  
  
"Actually...... no. That's just to ward off youko insects!"  
  
"KOENMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SENDING BOTAN AS KEIKO'S BODYGUARD? SHE CAN BARELY DEFEND HERSELF!" yells Yusuke at the sky.  
  
*Whoosh*  
  
"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko. Actually Yusuke, I've taught Botan a few more healing and defensive moves. She should be good enough as long as you don't let the youko get too near. With Kurama and Hiei you should have no problem. Goodbye."  
  
"Ok... so Yusuke can we go find Kurama now?" asks Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh yes! I almost forgot. Koenma told me to give this to you so you could find Kurama and Hiei."  
  
*Botan takes out a compass like thingy*  
  
(Now she tells us)  
  
"Botan, is that a compass?" asks Keiko intrigued at the round spinning object.  
  
"Actually Keiko, it traces spiritual energy of a specified person. I've already downloaded Kurama and Hiei's files into this. It should be able to find them." Botan says matter of factly.  
  
"Great, let's go."  
  
*Beep beep beep the compass leads everyone to the woods."  
  
"Kurama lives here?"  
  
"Why don't I lead. When I went through Genkai's woods I made it out first." Kuwabara brags. (I feel so special)  
  
(Show off) "Fine. Follow Kuwabara."  
  
One more chapter done! Very long this time. I hope it didn't bore you! As you can see, you may need some general knowledge of Yu Yu Hakusho to understand this. For those of you who don't know, Kuwabara and Yusuke had to go through a haunted wood in order to get Genkai's power. This was at the beginning of the series. ( 


	3. Will we EVER find Kurama?

Chapter 3  
  
Ok! Chapter 3! I don't own any of the characters ( I really don't see why I put that. Guess it's cause everyone else does it. Read the fanfic!  
  
*Everyone is walking through the woods following Kuwabara*  
  
"This way!" says Kuwabara.  
  
(I hope he knows where he's going)  
  
"Uh oh...." Kuwabara slowly says.  
  
"Kuwabara, are we lost?" asks Keiko.  
  
"No Keiko.... I sense something scary."  
  
"AHH something scary! We're all going to die!" screams Botan in a frantic voice.  
  
"SHH Botan be quiet." Says Yusuke.  
  
*Yusuke sneaks over to a bush*  
  
"RAWWRRR!"  
  
*Everyone screams*  
  
A horned 4 footed monster with sharp yellow teeth, beady read eyes, blue- green scales, and a hungry look on its face jumps over Yusuke and starts to attack Kuwabara.  
  
"Sprit Sword!" shouts Kuwabara as a yellow sword appears in his hand.  
  
*slash*  
  
The scary monster now has a large cut in its arm and its purple blood is dripping to the forest floor.  
  
"Botan, get Keiko away from here. He may have followers." Yusuke and Kuwabara both whisper.  
  
*nod*  
  
Yusuke punches the monster unconscious. Yusuke and Kuwabara both look around.  
  
"Kuwabara, get Keiko and Botan as far away from here as you can." Says Yusuke.  
  
(huh?) "Ok..." a confused Kuwabara says.  
  
Yusuke closes his eyes. Blue energy collects around his body. Suddenly, a huge blue bird flies up and destroys the whole forest.  
  
*Kuwabara and the others return*  
  
"Yusuke, what was that?" asks Keiko.  
  
"Keiko, don't you remember? I used it on Toguro in the tournament."  
  
"Oh yah...."  
  
"Hey Yusuke, if you could have just destroyed the forest, why did you have me use my energy to try and get through? Asks Kuwabara.  
  
*sheepish grin* "Because I'm lazy."  
  
"YUSUKE!"  
  
"Well at least I used it. Look, the forest is gone. Botan, what does the compass say?"  
  
"Uhh, you're not going to like this...it says to go back to where we started... at Kuwabara's house." Botan says.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF COMPASS IS THAT?!"  
  
"Umm... I forgot to tell you but it traces Kurama's energy wherever he goes... so he probably passed Kuwabara's house, came to the forest, and took the same route home." (I hope they're not mad)  
  
"It's ok Botan. Let's go ask Genkai." Keiko says as she tries to comfort an upset Botan.  
  
"YES LET'S!" Kuwabara says enthusiastically.  
  
(Hmph Kuwabara just wants to go because he thinks Yukina is there.) "Ok, guess it's the only thing left." Yusuke says with a sigh.  
  
"Yusuke, it's getting late. Let's all meet at Genkai's temple tomorrow."  
  
*All agree*  
  
There's Chapter 3! I'll start chapter 4 as soon as I can! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Hey Genkai!

Hey! Ok I've had reviews saying that my stories are a little hard to understand so I'm going to write them in narrative form from now on! Hope that clears some things up! Oh, I don't own anything! (Except the plot) I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Zara since she always reviews my work! "I name this *dramatic pause* Mount Hiei! (inside joke)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Uggh I didn't get any sleep at all last night," groans a sleepy and slightly cranky Kuwabara.  
  
Last night Yusuke called them all to say that they'd be getting an early start since they were already behind. Groggily, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Botan hike up the long trail of stairs to Genkai's temple at 5 AM in the morning.  
  
"Finally we're here!" exclaims a very tired out Keiko as Genkai's temple comes into sight.  
  
*Knock Knock Knock  
  
"Keiko, why didn't you let ME knock on the door?" whines Kuwabara.  
  
"Because you would have knocked it down. Same with you Yusuke," Keiko says as Yusuke begins to open his mouth.  
  
"What about me?" Botan asks, still her cheerful self.  
  
"Well Botan, you might have gotten....over excited."  
  
Botan is very intrigued in human items and sometimes gets a liitle carried away.  
  
"Who could be knocking at this hour," grumbles Genkai as she makes her way to the door.  
  
*click the door opens  
  
"Oh hello Kuwabara. Here to see Yukina again?"  
  
"Aww Kuwabara comes regularily to see Yukinaaa...." Yusuke teases with a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
"Shut up" mumbles Kuwabara.  
  
"Yusuke I think it's very sweet that Kuwabara cares for Yukina." Keiko says.  
  
"Does that mean you don't think I'm sweet?"  
  
Yusuke pretends to look hurt and wraps his arms around Keiko's neck while lightly resting his chin on her head. *giggle "No Yusuke, you're sweet too." Keiko turns around and kisses Yusuke lightly on the lips.  
  
A now happy Yusuke stands next to Keiko as Yukina comes to the door.  
  
"Oh! Hey guys."  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Yukina whispers to Genkai as she points to the three blushing faces of Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara and the blue faced Botan.  
  
"Wait. Botan! Botan!" Yukina screams as Botan's face gets continuously bluer.  
  
"Oh sorry about that Yukina. I forgot to breathe."  
  
*Everyone falls anime style  
  
"Ahh now that I see everyone is back to normal, what are you here for?" Genkai inquiries as she points to each person.  
  
"We were wondering if you had any idea where we'd find Kurama." Keiko states as she turns back to normal.  
  
"Hmm Kurama. Check his school. It's about 15 miles from here."  
  
"I should have thought of that!" says Kuwabara.  
  
"You should have if you had a brain. But since you obviously don't, we won't expect that of you." Yusuke says while trying to imitate the voice of a highly educated person.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
Next thing you know, Yusuke has 3 bumps on his head and Kuwabara has once again turned red again, this time fuming because Yusuke mad him look stupid.  
  
"Stop it you guys!"  
  
Keiko once again tries to settle them down but it doesn't work so Botan comes in and wacks them with her oar.  
  
"That's better!" she says in her high-pitched bubbly voice.  
  
"Well, let's go," a lightheaded Yusuke manages to get out.  
  
"Once again they march down the steps, this time even slower than going up."  
  
Chapter 4 is done! Will Yusuke and the gang ever find Kurama? Will they bump into another obstacle? Will I have to talk like a narrator for the rest of my life? Find out next time in Chapter 5! (I was so tempted to say Yu Yu Hakusho.) REVIEW PLEASE! It makes me happy to see an email saying, "You've got a new review!" 


	5. His head swiveled around as he saw

Hi everyone! My story got erased so your precious reviews (at least they are to me) got erased too. Luckily I saved my chapters to my computer so no harm done. A special thanks to Emerald for reviewing my story! And yes I do have some errors but I'm trying very hard to spot them!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*rumble* "Hehe, I guess it's time to eat!"  
  
"Yusuke, do you always have to be so selfish?" says Keiko but she quickly agrees with Yusuke as she realizes how hungry she is too.  
  
"Hey Keiko, why don't we got to your Ramen shop?" Kuwabara says.  
  
"But that's too far away," states Keiko "and my legs are too tired."  
  
"No problem! We'll just fly there on my oar! Now get on."  
  
"Guess it's the only thing left," Yusuke says as he climbs onto Botan's oar.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Kuwabara but it seems like you won't fit. I'll come back for you."  
  
While their stomachs lurch upward their body's slide downward as Yusuke and Keiko fight to stay on the oar.  
  
*Out of breath gasp* "Botan, how do you manage to fly on this all day?" Keiko chokes out as she stares at the ground below.  
  
Botan looks back to see if Keiko is OK when she spots Yusuke's face matching his green shirt.  
  
"Yusuke what's wrong?" Botan asks with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Oh umm... I've never told anyone but I'm afraid of heights. That's why I never learned to fly."  
  
"Imagine that. The great Yusuke afraid of something." Botan teases and she continues to steer her oar. "Well you're in luck we're almost there. Now hold on tight."  
  
They land on the ground and Yusuke and Keiko begin another struggle to stay upright.  
  
"The only good thing about this is that I'll be able to see Kuwabara's face." Yusuke says as he tries to prevent from throwing up.  
  
"You have your sense of humor even when you're sick, don't you?" Keiko says as she starts to recover from flying.  
  
"Well off I go! I've got to pick up another victim."  
  
"VICTIM?" Yusuke and Keiko both shout as Botan flies up into the sky.  
  
"Yusuke, I think she knew we'd be air sick."  
  
"I never knew Botan had such a mean sense of humor."  
  
After this sentence Yusuke throws up into the trashcan next to him.  
  
"There goes breakfast."  
  
"Ewww"  
  
Back where Kuwabara is....  
  
"What's taking Botan so long? I'm hungry!"  
  
"Kuwabara, I heard that." Botan says as she taps Kuwabara on the shoulder from behind.  
  
"AHHH where did you come from?" screams Kuwabara as he stares with eyes that are bulging out.  
  
"It is broad daylight you know. I had to camouflage myself! Let's go!"  
  
Kuwabara would have continued arguing if only his stomach did not give another rumble.  
  
"Ahh we're here!"  
  
As Botan lands on the ground Yusuke and Keiko goggle at Kuwabara, who seems to be in an even worse state than they were.  
  
"Threw up... three...times. Need food."  
  
Kuwabara then faints on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Kuwabara's eyes slowly open and register his surroundings with his brain.  
  
"Oh we thought you were dead so we put you on this chair and had everyone stare at you." Says Yusuke, always joking around.  
  
"Yusuke is just kidding Kuwabara. You're not dead. Keiko said that the smell of food might wake you up so we put you in the Ramen shop." Botan explained while eating noodles.  
  
"FOOD! I want to eat!"  
  
"May I take your order?" asked a waiter after Kuwabara stood up and loudly said his statement.  
  
"I WANT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"  
  
Later Kuwabara regretted this as he was stuck with the bill.  
  
"Now I've found a map. Let's take the bus." Keiko begins to find routes on another map.  
  
They quickly get to Kurama's school because of Keiko's careful planning.  
  
"This must be Kurama's college. Impressive." Says Yusuke as he looks up at the gigantic building.  
  
*Ring!!!*  
  
"I've got so much homework today." Grumbles Kurama as he comes out of the building.  
  
"Yo! Kurama!"  
  
"Is that Kuwabara?" says Kurama.  
  
"HEY KURAMA!"  
  
Kurama's head swivels around at the noise and he sees his old friends.  
  
"Hi Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Botan. It seems you haven't changed."  
  
"OK I'm not going to beat around the bush," Yusuke says "but we need you to come with us to destroy the youko on the moon."  
  
"Yusuke I've got school...."  
  
"That's exactly what Kuwabara here said and I'll tell you the same thing. If the youko get to Earth there will be no school."  
  
"Wait... Keiko are you going to fight the youko?" Kurama asks with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Well I tried to get her to stay here, but you know I can't refuse Keiko anything."  
  
Yusuke hugs Keiko from behind, coiling his arms around her waist.  
  
"I guess the relationship is going well." Kurama whispers to Kuwabara as a small smile appears on his lips.  
  
"So will you go?" Botan pipes in with unnatural enthusiasm.  
  
"If I said no you would keep bothering me right?"  
  
"Yes." Everyone says.  
  
"Ok, but I need to go get my homework."  
  
"Yes! 3 down and one to go!" Botan screams at the top of her voice attracting many glances of passing students.  
  
Finally! Done! Rather long chapter but I HAD to get Kurama in because I've had Yusuke and the gang search for him for way too long! Ch. 6 will be up when I feel like it! Please REVIEW! Thank you again to Zara, Emily, Casey, and Emerald for taking your time to review! I really hope this list will get longer! Until next time, See ya! 


	6. Finding Hiei

I would like to thank the following people for helping me keep writing by reviewing! Thank you Charter Mage Z, Sakura, Nanor, Emerald, Yo-yo, Craig, Kenny, and Alison! Keep reading and reviewing my stories! The teacher's name is by Charter Mage Z!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Akashi, but I need to go out of town for a few weeks to see," Kurama pauses at this as he tries to make up an acceptable excuse "my sick aunt in Kyoto. I may be gone for a few weeks so can I have the upcoming homework?"  
  
"Ahh, always the responsible one. Here's the homework for the next month but I expect you to be back by then. Even with your intelligence, more than a month worth of lost lessons will surely bring your grade down." Mr. Akashi smiles as he motions Kurama out of the classroom.  
  
Kurama then goes to find all his other teachers.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"What is taking Kurama so long?" blurts Yusuke, as he grows impatient with every second that ticks by.  
  
"Just wait," says Keiko, even though she is also getting impatient after waiting for half an hour.  
  
"Look! There he is!" Botan says as she points to the approaching red-haired figure.  
  
"What took you so long?" Asks Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, I do have 8 subjects and I needed to get homework from each one."  
  
"EIGHT?!" both Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaim at the extraordinary amount of subjects.  
  
"That includes the basic subjects and I'm taking English. I want to travel abroad someday."  
  
"But," Keiko says as she adds up the subjects, "that still leaves one more."  
  
"I'm learning... umm... Home Economics."  
  
"HAHHAHA You've got to be kidding!" Guffaws Kuwabara.  
  
"Home Economics will help me greatly in my future and keep me from burning down my house."  
  
"Let's go." Says Kurama trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes, let's. Koenma is already furious that we've taken so long." Botan pipes in, also willing to change the subject on boring school.  
  
"Kurama, where's Hiei?" Yusuke inquired.  
  
"Well, Hiei's working for Mukuro so he's probably at her castle." (A/N I have no idea if Mukoro live in a castle or not and I'm sorry in advance if I get this bit of information incorrect.)  
  
"Yusuke, how are we even getting to Makai? Asks Keiko. (A/N Demon world I know I could just put "demon world" but I don't like it.)  
  
"Umm, I... do not know!"  
  
*anime fall*  
  
"Yusuke you're hopeless." Says Keiko as she sighs.  
  
"Botan, can you get the team to open a portal?" Kurama says as he remembers Yusuke battling Sensui 3 years ago.  
  
"Oh! I don't know. They closed the portal to Makai but I have no idea if they can open one. I'll go ask Koenma!" Then Botan hopped onto her oar and flew into the blue-sky overhead.  
  
Haven't had that much inspiration lately so this chapter is short. When I do get hit with something, I promise I'll write it in Chapter 7 as soon as possible! Once again, I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed my stories! I luv you lots! 


	7. Butterflies

Hello everyone! It's me again. After not writing for 3 weeks (I think that's how long) I've finally decided to continue this fanfic! Alison helped me get started so here's chapter 7!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*Whoosh* Botan appears with a smiling face as she tells them what Koenma had just said.  
  
"Turns out you may not even have to go back to Makai!" she exclaims. "By now you all know that Hiei can talk through other peoples minds or receive telepathic messages. All we have to do is find a psychic!" Botan continues.  
  
"Ok, so anyone know any psychics?" Yusuke asks as he surveys the faces of his friends.  
  
Everyone shakes their heads and looks at each other.  
  
"Botan, being the grim reaper don't you have that book?" inquires Kurama.  
  
"Yes but that shows people who will die soon and no use finding someone and having them knocked out before they can help us."  
  
"Let's go to the Spirit World!" screams a goofy Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke bonks Kuwabara on the head as he finds this to be a very stupid idea.  
  
"Oww!" moans Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, that might not be that bad of an idea," Kurama says. "We could go search some files. I bet they have them there."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking!" Even though Kuwabara just wanted to see what it was like.  
  
(A/N I don't know and don't remember if Kuwabara ever went to the spirit world so if I'm wrong sorry!)  
  
"Well that means another ride on my oar." Says Botan.  
  
"NOOOO!" Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yusuke scream in unison.  
  
"Let's use my butterfly flower." (A/N Kurama actually used this flower when landing in Makai to destroy Sensei.)  
  
Kurama then reaches into his hair and pulls out 3 seeds.  
  
"Oops, look like I'm short a seed. Yusuke you go with Keiko. You should be able to carry her and Botan will ride on her oar."  
  
"Hey, does that mean you think I'm fat?" yells Kuwabara. "You know this weight is ALL muscle."  
  
"Yah right." Says Yusuke as he watched the seeds grow rapidly.  
  
"Ok everyone. Hold on to the leaves of the plant and it should take us into the air. Botan will guide us." Kurama says as he grabs onto a set of leaf made wings.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Keiko asks as she eyes the plant.  
  
"It should be..." and with that Kurama grabs onto a plant and it lifts up into the sky.  
  
"It SHOULD be?" screams Keiko with a mad and worried face.  
  
"Don't worry Keiko!" Yusuke says as he points to himself. "I'll hold on to the plant. You just lie on my back and grab onto my shoulders."  
  
As they lift off, Botan looks back to see 2 figures dangling with their arms up and plant above them and one figure holding on to a struggling plant because of the weight.  
  
30 min later they land before the Spirit World gates.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shout.  
  
"What?" asks an innocent looking Kurama.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us we were going to hang in the air for half an hour? My arms hurt!"  
  
Kurama laughs softly and explains his theory.  
  
"Well, there wasn't any other way. I actually had tons more seeds I just didn't want Keiko's arms to fail and have her drop from a bazillion feet in the air. So... I gave Yusuke the burden of carrying some extra weight."  
  
"That's nice." Said Keiko but she quickly stopped smiling as she noticed Yusuke's face.  
  
"You...you... (A/N I would have him cuss here but then my friends would get mad so..) jerk! I hate you! Do you know how long it'll be until I can put these arms down?"  
  
But before Yusuke could continue shouting at Kurama the Spirit World doors opened to reveal a teenage Koenma buried by a stack of files.  
  
Done! R & R PLEASE! I'll write the next one as soon as possible but I now have 2 stories to constantly update! Read my other one After the 112th. It's more serious for those people who think humor is senseless! 


	8. More flying!

Chapter 8  
  
"WOW!" screams Kuwabara as he steps into the white-tiled room.  
  
"Look at all the ogres." Says Keiko as she tries to count the multi colored demons scampering everywhere.  
  
"KOENMA!" Yusuke yells as he searches for the little baby.  
  
"What is it Yusuke, I'm very busy." Koenma's voice mumbles behind a stack of paperwork.  
  
"Can we see your files? We need to find a psychic." Kurama explains to a frustrated Koenma.  
  
"Over there." Koenma lazily waves a hand towards the gray cabinets that go from the ground and extend into a hole into the roof.  
  
Sweat drop  
  
"Umm, Koenma, there's like a million!" states Yusuke.  
  
"Look under P. Now stop bothering me!" Koenma replies while stamping papers rapidly.  
  
"That rhymed!" Kuwabara said in a goofy voice, and began singing nursery rhymes.  
  
"What's he on?" asked Keiko as she surveyed an idiotic Kuwabara.  
  
"Here it is." While everyone was busy watching the seemingly high Kuwabara, Kurama had uncovered 100 gray cabinets, all labeled P.  
  
"Guess we need to start searching." Says Keiko as she stares gloomily at the cabinets.  
  
"Ok! I'll take these 20, Kurama can take those 20, Keiko will take those 20, and Kuwabara can take those 10 in the corner once he," Yusuke paused momentarily to think about what to say. "Once he recovers." Yusuke orders and everyone starts pulling out files and flipping through papers.  
  
"Hello!" Botan pops up out of nowhere and bonks Yusuke on the head.  
  
"What are you doing Botan?" Yusuke askes half annoyed. It seemed that the hit had no effect whatsoever on him.  
  
"I've come to help!" piped in Botan. "Now what can I do?"  
  
Botan directed her attention to the 3 people kneeling on the ground, with papers scattered everywhere and the one hopeless case wandering around singing the ABC's.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Botan shouts right in Kurama's ear.  
  
"Finding a psychic, Botan. Now please, don't scream." Kurama calmly replies back while massaging his ear.  
  
"You are messing up all these files! Do you know how long it will take the ogres to reorganize this, this, amount of paperwork?!"  
  
"Oops. So sorry Botan." Keiko says apologetically while putting the files slowly back into the folder she was holding.  
  
"I found one!" Kuwabara screamed from half way across the room.  
  
"Found what, a piece of your brain?" Yusuke snickeres as he lookes towards Kuwabara's direction.  
  
Kurama went towards Kuwabara and took the paper from his hand.  
  
"Oh my, it seems that he really did find something."  
  
Everybody's eyes widened in shock, and Botan tipps over.  
  
"What?!" they all scream in unison, baffled that Kuwabara was of any use.  
  
"Look, it says here. Well known psychic, specializes in telepathy, works for $50 an hour. Not bad, don't you think?"  
  
"Once I pound that guy to pulp, he'll be charging $0 an hour." Yusuke says as he acts out beating up a guy.  
  
"Yusuke! I will not tolerate you doing that!" States Keiko.  
  
"Fine, fine." Yusuke grumbles as he thinks of the fight he's passing up.  
  
"Well actually, it's a girl."  
  
"That's how I found it!" says Kuwabara. "I was looking for pretty girls!"  
  
"Stop cheating on Yukina!" Botan says as a vein begins to pop in her forehead. She then hits Kuwabara with her oar.  
  
Kuwabara falls over and his eyes become swirls.  
  
Sweat Drop  
  
"Well, Kuwabara sure finds the right type of girls. This is just what we need!" Kurama announces.  
  
"Now, where do they live?" inquires Keiko.  
  
"Let's see, California."  
  
"COOL! That's in the United States! ROAD TRIP!" hollers Yusuke.  
  
"Road trip..." mumbles an unconscious Kuwabara. "Teddy bear."  
  
"Can we leave him?" askes Yusuke hopefully but is turned down by Keiko's stare.  
  
"For your information, the United States is over the Atlantic Ocean, halfway across the world. You can't just drive a car there. We'll fly."  
  
"Oh, no. Not more flying!" Both Kuwabara and Yusuke say. The topic of flying seemed to awaken Kuwabara.  
  
"Well do you suggest using a submarine?" asks Keiko in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara both lower their heads, and begin to think of how scary an airplane flight would be.  
  
YAY! Another chapter. Any ideas on what will happen on the plane? I'm up for suggestions! Review! 


	9. AND even more flying!

Chapter 9  
  
"Hmm, let's see. 5 tickets for Los Angeles, California please!" Keiko said clearly into the phone.  
  
"Oh, Keiko make it 4. I can fly there on my oar. I travel around the world all the time."  
  
"Oh, ok Botan." Keiko said while covering the receiver with her hand.  
  
"Sorry, we just need four. Charge it on my credit card. Uh huh, Ok. Thank you!"  
  
"Good news guys! We're leaving in 5 days! Get packing!" said Keiko cheerfully.  
  
"Ughh, flying." Yusuke and Kuwabara both groaned.  
  
"Come on. I'll fly you one by one back to your houses." Suggested Botan.  
  
"Flying..." Kuwabara and Yusuke both looked dazed at the thought, and had to resist the urge to throw up.  
  
"Oh, get over it, will you guys? What happened to, "I'm manly and can take anything?" Keiko said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Fighting is so much easier though!" replied Yusuke.  
  
"Yah, and I get to keep my feet planted nicely in the ground." Added Kuwabara.  
  
"Well too bad. Come on, who will be the first one on the oar?" Botan asked.  
  
"Kuwabara!" screamed Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke!" screamed Kuwabara at the same time.  
  
"No problem. You can both go on at the same time!" Botan said cheerfully.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged sickening glances, and groggily climbed onto the oar.  
  
SO SORRY IT'S SHORT! I'll make the next one longer. Review! 


	10. Airplane

Yusuke staggered as he landed on the floor.  
  
"Thanks Botan." He said weakly, a face of green.  
  
"Hey, I'll get off here too." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Okay then. I'll go pick everyone else up. Thanks for riding on the Botan Express!" Botan said cheerily as she left.  
  
"More like the torture express." Groaned Yusuke.  
  
Five days have passed. Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama are in the terminal waiting for the airplane.  
  
"Oh! I want a cookie!" screamed Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut up. Use your own money." Growled Yusuke.  
  
"But, I spent it buying this cool hat!" Kuwabara pointed to the hat he was wearing. It was bright red and had a spinner at the top.  
  
"Too bad. Guess you won't be able to have that really yummy just baked cookie..." teased Yusuke.  
  
"Here's some money Kuwabara." Kurama chuckled softly as Kuwabara's face lit up.  
  
"HAH! Look what I got!" he shoved the money in Yusuke's face then raced off to get a cookie.  
  
"Hey! Come back here! Give me some of that!" Yusuke ran head on towards Kuwabara, and attempted to snatch it away.  
  
sweat drop  
  
"Boys!" Keiko attempted to calm them down, but it didn't seem to work.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke both came back with a cookie apiece.  
  
"COOKIE!" they both shouted.  
  
"Come on, the plane is going to leave! We have to get our luggage on board!" Keiko declared.  
  
"What luggage?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Do you mean to say that you didn't bring anything?" asked Yusuke. "Even I had sense enough to bring my...LUCKY JACKET!" Yusuke declared.  
  
"Yusuke, please tell me that is not the only thing you brought." Said an exasperated Kurama.  
  
"Of course it is! We're not staying long, are we?"  
  
"It matters how long it takes to find the psychic." Keiko said.  
  
"Well, lets go get our luggage tagged and put on board." Keiko and Kurama went over to a counter, and finished checking it in.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Would flight 344 please begin boarding? I repeat flight 344."  
  
"That's us! Let's go!" said Kuwabara.  
  
Once on the plane...  
  
"LOOK it's a TV!" yelled Kuwabara. "And a blanket, and headphones and peanuts! This place is great!"  
  
"Yah? Well look at this! I've got a bunch of magazines and a tray!"  
  
"They really haven't been on an airplane, have they?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Guess not." Replied Keiko.  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are ready for liftoff."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke looked like two excited six year olds going on their first roller coaster ride. Kurama and Keiko just looked bored, each chewing a piece of gum to prevent their ears from popping.  
  
I haven't updated this story in about a month or something! I've been so busy writing my other one! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
